Tyrion Maher
Half-Elf Male Ranger, Neutral Good Character Background Born of the union of a human man and an elven female Tyrion Maher is a half elf. His mother Addyllyn lived in the small elven community of Simorelle. The village was often victim to bandits, raiders, and some pretty nasty monsters. A small band of human soldiers came to the villages aid, and Addyllyn fell for one of the soldiers, Kyrion Maher. His bravery, his charisma, the way he could make a battle look like a dance. The two had a short, but passionate affair, before was called away to another battle. Addyllyn did not know at the time, but she was pregnant with Tyrion, however news filtered back that Kyrion had died valiantly during the battle. Addyllyn swore that she would honour his name by raising his child and giving him his fathers name, the rest of the village did not feel the same. Almost treated like an outcast for mating with a human she wound up living on the outskirts of the village towards the woods. Tyrion would grow up there and learn from an early age that though he came from two different worlds, he didn't really belong to either of them. The elven children would tease him at a young age, for he would often give in to his emotions and let them get the better of him in certain situations. However living near the woods meant that Tyrion would spend a lot of time amongst the wild, learning where certain types of animals would frequent, and the warnings of a monster attack. Over the years almost becoming attuned with nature herself. During one adventure amongst the trees themselves Tyrion heard the screech of an animal in danger, without thinking Tyrion hot footed it to find out what the problem was, and caught a mother owl trying to defend her nest from poachers. Three men, two in the tress and one with a crossbow trying to steal the eggs. Tyrion used a large branch to subdue the poacher on the floor before taking his crossbow and throwing some warning shots at the other two poachers. One of them fell from the trees and despite his injuries fled through the woods, the other as he fell grabbed a hold of the mother owl and they both crashed hard, to their deaths. Tyrion checked on them both to see if they were alive, but it was futile and in his distraction the man he had subdued fled. Tyrion climbed the tree to check the nest to find that the eggs were broken, and the baby owls had either died or fallen out of the nest in the hustle, apart from one. Tyrion decided he would care for the owl, naming it Navi and caring for it like she was his own child. Since that day the two were nigh inseparable. Several years later, Addyllyn would fall ill, some kind of sickness that the village had never seen before. Many blamed it on the fact she had mothered a half human child, which angered Tryion more so than the fact that nobody would help her. He tried in vain to find a cure, but alas she perished. Now without his mother to be his guard he clearly felt unwelcome in the village, and despite living on the edge of the village, helping the hunters gather food, and being one of the most useful people in a monster attack, he decided it was in his best interest to leave and make his own way. Tyrion set off, with no particular goal or destination in mind, he simply felt that if he wandered the planes, mother nature would show him his true path. After several weeks in the wilds, killing only for food, and sleeping where he could make comfort, Tyrion and Navi have come across Sherringate and decided they deserved the comfort of a warm bed for at least a night. Story Progression Tyrion's aid to Haven at the beginning of the story turned into something more, involving helping others and becoming a hero of Esmere. When their companion Eristede died, Tyrion became Haven's protector, and together they found Haven's missing brother, Leon, and have continued their quest to find the last remaining Orb of Dragonkind before it falls into the wrong hands. Category:Current PC's